icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Ice Crown Languages
We are Presented for Ice Crown Languages, These Languages are included for any Worldwide, that it will becoming International. Included Languages File:JapaneseFlag.gif|日本語 File:EN-US_Flag.gif|English (US) File:EN-GB_Flag.gif|English (UK) File:Fr-FR Flag.gif|Français File:De-DE Flag.gif|Deutsch File:Es-ES Flag.gif|Español File:Es-MX Flag.gif|Español (México) File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italiano File:NederlandsFlag.gif|Nederlands Language Select Dialog These are introduces every choosing Languages, The Player must choose Language that are installed Warcraft III by Matching Languages. English There are 2 Types Languages for English, Despite by Comparing American English, it was named en-US, The British English is the Country are from United Kingdom, and it was named en-GB. The "Language Secelt" is the engrish, some Numberous are typos is included, this will be fixed until Final, as the String will be named "Language Select" Comparing British to American The Words are different, However, This will Compared by British English to American English, Including: * Realise -> Realize * Behaviour -> Behavior * Customise -> Customize * Rumours -> Rumors * Licence -> License * Categorized -> Categorised * Armour -> Armor * Honour -> Honor * Localisation -> Localization * Randomised -> Randomized * Specialised -> Specialized * Unauthorised -> Unauthorized * Uncategorised -> Uncategorized * Virtualisation -> Virtualization * Colour -> Color * Localised -> Localized * Favourite -> Favorite * Centre -> Center Français (French) If the Person chooses French Language, These was included, but it was Different on GBA named Egg Mania. The French Language was included on European, it was Named for short: fr-FR. * NOTE: This also included for North America, at The Legend of Spyro: Eternal Night GBA, this uses French Language from North American. Deutsch (German) These German Language if the Person has been Selected from Austria Country, This also included from Germany. Notably, the Short Name language called de-DE, However this Language does not stack on North America. Español (Spanish) The Spanish Language including North America, it was now Mexican Spanish, these included for Spanish Language. By Default, the Spanish Language uses Castellano, Despite by the Flag for Mexican Spanish, it is similar as Italian This will be named for short language: es-ES (Castellano) and es-MX (Mexican Spanish, EE.UU) This also appears on European. Italiano (Italian) When the Italian Language, this is from Italy Country, Despite the Flag are same as like Mexican Spanish. It was Short name is it-IT. Jibber-Jabber In addition to the European version containing options to display the text in French, German, Spanish, and Italian, it also contains an option for a "language" called "Jibber-Jabber", which seems to be either an intentionally bad English translation or simply the localization team having some fun. Because this Language are very Hilarious, Interestingly it was from Earthworm Jim 3D (N64), for those sometime on Prototype Version, It will saying Jibber. Instead this Language has been Replaced from Czech Language, which the Russian does not replace it. In later on, there's a Prototype Version for Earthworm Jim 3D which is why included 4 Languages, except Spanish and Italian. * Deütch means Deutsch. * All of String uses Jibber while talking. File:CNK-GBA LanguageSel JibberJabber EarthwormJim3D.png|CNK GBA Version File:N64 Earthworm Jim 3D Prototype|This Video shows a prototype and near final, however it uses Jibber-Jabber Language. Русский (Russian) With these Language for Russian, these users who speaking this language on Russian Federation. Sometime many persons who Requesting this language any games such as Asterix & Obelix XXL As many some Platforms such as NES (like Castlevania). Only for some reason, if the Translation Language to RUS which is why it's incomplete. keep it mind if is any released in future. 日本語 (Japanese) Unfortunately, some Voices for Warcraft III does not included, which is why the text has using Japanese, However it also Korean too that does not including voices, it uses English Voice. The only thing some Voices are included by following: * Spanish * Italian * French * Russian Some Unofficial Voice are includes for map named Touhou: Defence of the Shrine. * It uses Japanese Voice. The Japanese Language are included if you want playing game, for example: アイカツ！フォト on ステージ!! (aka Photokatsu!) * Lot Voices are included if you pushing the Rare, such as you tap Ichigo. Nederlands (Dutch) TBA. What Language Selector is? The Language Selector is the reason before starting game, for example, here's the arranged language like this: File:Fr-FR Flag.gif|French File:EN-GB_Flag.gif|English File:De-DE Flag.gif|German File:Es-ES Flag.gif|Spanish File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italian These are from Asterix & Obelix XXL, as the North America Released in 2004-09, you only get one language like this: File:EN-US_Flag.gif NTSC-U Version The NTSC-U Has provided 3 Languages, this is suppose are different PAL Version for The Smurfs (NTSC-U/C) and Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time. This Includes File:EN-US_Flag.gif|English File:Es-MX Flag.gif|Spanish File:Fr-FR Flag.gif|French Notice the Spanish Flag does not changed on The Smurfs (NTSC-U/C), in case the Spanish Flag uses from European, while if is Mexican Spanish. Category:Features